Keiichi Minami
Keiichi Minami is a journalist student in the Wonderland series. He gets involved with Red Rabbit, Shirley, and Project Heaven when he looks for his missing friend, Arisu Honda. Appearance and Personality Appearance Keiichi wears brown-framed glasses. When he is out at Red Rabbit, he dons a gold mask with black feathers to get in, no matter what kind of ticket he has. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland Keiichi arrives at his journalism club's room at Rikkyo University after break. After listening to the other members talk, he notices that his friend and sempai, Arisu is missing. When he asked where she was, the club members tell him that she has gone missing since last night. He learns that Arisu was working undercover in a club called Red Rabbit for a secret project. Keiichi decides to go said club and try to learn more about her whereabouts. With help from another club member, Keiichi is able to get a golden mask from a sex store and gain access into Red Rabbit. While inside, he notices a couple of things off. His waitress for the night tells him that Arisu doesn't work at Red Rabbit anymore and that she and the other waitresses aren't allowed to talk about her. Plus, the women who weren't waitresses look drugged up as members of the club have sex with them. He later gets dragged into the semi-annual auction of the goddess. When Keiichi sees Shirley on stage for the first time, he decides that he can't let her be used as a sex object just like those other women in the club. As a result, he foolishly makes a bid and ends up winning Shirley. Things get more sticky when she has to stay at his apartment for the next six months. On the first night, Hibiki calls Keiichi and leaves him a thinly veiled threat in a cold tone, leaving the young man shaken up. In the meantime, Nanami Yamazaki calls him at two in the morning, begging for his help. They meet up at Russia Sushi and she tells him that Arisu was trying to save her and bring down Red Rabbit for its sexual slavery of women in Ikebukoro before she went missing. Nanami tells him that Arisu trusted him to carry on her mission if something were to happen to him and the teacher begs for to help her get her life back. In the Halloween special, Keiichi is seen putting up secret camera around the club to help gather evidence against Red Rabbit while Shirley performs on stage as a distraction. Deep Blue Wonderland After Nanami begs him, Keiichi agrees to help her, but he seems rather overwhelmed. When the teacher apologizes for being a burden to him, he just says he just wants to find Arisu and bring her home to her son. When Nanami calls him after breaking down on lunch date with her fiance, Keiichi calms her down and encourages her to tell her fiance about the truth of what's happening to her. Wonderland Chaos Keiichi gets a key to a storage locker in Arisu's name. Inside the package, there is a note from his senpai. Nanami isn't too sure about this and warns him to be careful. He goes to check it out during the Halloween special. Inside, he a dark purple folder. He's surprised that the locker is also under his name as well. Meanwhile, Keiichi is still learning how to comfort Nanami. Relationships Arisu Honda Main Article: Arisu Honda Arisu and Keiichi appear to be close. So close, that he was the first one to notice that she was missing. He spends most of season four looking for his sempai. Shirley Main Article: Shirley Keiichi is the current secondary owner of Shirley. She was kind of dumped on him after he won her in Red Rabbit's auction. He doesn't know how to handle this on top of looking for Arisu. Hikibi Watanabe Main Article: Hikibi Watanabe Hibiki owns Shirley with Keiichi. The old man isn't too happy with the situation and is looking to steal back Shirley and get rid of his current partner just like he did to Arisu. Nanami Yamazaki Main Article: Nanami Yamazaki Nanami came to him for help after Arisu went missing. She asked him for help when she started remembering being raped at Red Rabbit. He reluctantly agrees to help her with his back against the wall. Trivia * Keiichi is mentioned in the direct's cut of the poem, Wasteland 2011. * Keiichi's role could be compared to Tatsumi from Speed Grapher. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Red Rabbit